Mal entendido y el peor gran susto de Tomoe
by LyTha Shinigami
Summary: A pesar de lo movida que era, a Nanami no le gustaba hacer las compras del mes. Por lo que ordenaba a sus familiares a comprar hasta sus cosas más intimas. -¿Que no te das cuenta?, lleva 2 meses sin encargarnos esas 'cosas'. /-¿Y?- preguntó desinteresado el Zorro. /-Esto significa sólo una cosa: Nanami tiene un atraso.
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi primer Fic de Kamisama Hajimemashita. Es uno de mis anime favoritos. Es taan lindo~ *o* amo a Tomoe. Tan así que le daría lindos y pequeños zorritos. Y a Kurama también: le daría lindos cuervitos pequeños *o***

 **Bueno dejando de lado mi estupidez, sé que están pensando: ¡en ves de estar publicando nuevos Fic, deberías continuar con los otros! u.u LO SIENTO, pero es que no he tenido inspiración con Dolor y paternidad.**

 **Sin más: ¡READ WAS SAID!**

 ** _*Kamisama Hajimemashita y sus personajes no me pertenece_**

Aquella mañana de verano, se escuchaban los gorriones cantar sus típicas canciones, muy temprano por la mañana, en los árboles del Templo. Era irónico la serenidad y tranquilidad que yacía en el aire, en sus jardines, siendo que el templo era una verdadera casa de locos. Corría un ligero viento que mecía y desprendía las hojas de los árboles, haciéndolas caer al suelo. Luego serían barridas por Mizuki, siendo ordenado por el zorro.

Se escuchaban voces y movimiento dentro del templo, y la gran puerta de esta se abrió para dar paso a Tomoe y Mizuki, que iban caminando a paso lento y tranquilo. Voltearon para escuchar las últimas palabras de su Deidad.

-Aquí está la lista de lo que deben comprar. No olviden los vegetales. Las zanahorias y el tomate.-Les recordó indicándoles la lista nuevamente.

-¿Acaso tu cocinas, Nanami?- Le reclamó su familiar. Era obvia la respuesta. En el templo siempre fue Tomoe quien cocinaba. Era algo tan diario que se le hizo costumbre, incluso le llegó a gustar. No permitía que se metieran en la cocina, en la cocina que ya era de él.

-No. Por supuesto que no, Tomoe. Pero ya saben que pasó la última vez!-les reprochó la Deaidad castaña, intentando ganarle la batalla al Zorro, pero era algo tan imposible. Siempre sabía como hacerlas para salir victorioso.

-¡Esa fue culpa de la maldita serpiente!-Reclamó el zorro blanco, ignorando la presencia de la serpiente tras de él.

-¡Por supuesto que no, Tomoe-kun! Tu botaste la lista que Nanami-chan nos dio porque querías hacer las cosas a tu manera.-Se defendió. No iba a dejar que el zorro se saliera con la suya. Nanami miró desafiantemente a Tomoe. Ella creía en las palabras de su familiar serpiente.

-Sólo compren lo que dice en la lista.- Insistió ya harta de la estúpida discusión. Tomoe se la arrebató de las manos y leyó un poco.

-Toallas de mano, jabón, fideos, arroz, servilletas, detergente, maní japones, chocolate, bombones...- Hizo una pausa y observó el rostro de felicidad de su ama al escuchar las últimas.- ¡Ni loco gastaremos el dinero en esas estupideces!

-aaah? ¿pero qué tiene de malo? ¡me da hambre a veces!

-¡Pues cuando tengas hambre comerás que lo quedó del almuerzo!

-¡No es justo, Tomoe! -Lo miró suplicantemente.- Yo quiero darme esos gustos. -Su rostro mostraba ternura y tristeza. Mirarla era tener el mismo sentimiento de ver a un animal pequeño abandonado en la calle. Pero por desgracia, eso no alcanzaba.

-¡No! -Gritó en zorro. Su ama de poca paciencia no toleraría la desobediencia.

-Pues es una orden, Tomoe. ¡Una orden que deberás cumplir!

Y así los dos demonios caminaron por las calles del centro de la ciudad, para llegar lo antes posible al mercado mas cercano. Al mercado que recurren cada fin de mes. Lo que compran es lo justo y necesario para un mes completo. Pasaron por al lado de una tienda en donde venden café. Una señorita acababa de salir de ese lugar. El aroma del grano venía impregnado en sus ropas. Tomoe era muy sensible del olfato -después de todo era un zorro- por lo que se cubrió la nariz con su mano izquierda, y dio paso para que la chica caminara.

-Ne, Tomoe-kun. Últimamente Nanami-chan anda de mal humor. ¿Lo has notado?, se muestra más agresiva. ¿Sabes lo que le pasa?.

-No. Debe ser normal en los adolescentes.- Respondió con poco interés. No le gustaba estar a solas con la maldita serpiente que una vez secuestró a su ama.

-Pues yo si me dí cuenta de que anda rara. Lleva así hace ya un tiempo. ¿Te imaginas por qué?.- Preguntó, con ganas de saber algo. Pero el zorro era muy astuto. No hablaría más de la cuenta.

-No hablaré de la estúpida de Nanami.- Se expresó algo molesto. Debía fingir todo el tiempo ante los ojos de Mizuki y de cualquier otro individuo, para luego mostrarse cariñoso ante sólo los ojos de su amada. Porque, era un secreto. Lo que tenía con la Diosa humana era un secreto.

Hace ya un tiempo, el zorro no aguantó más y le reconoció a su ama que correspondía a sus sentimientos. Pero que aún así no estaban destinados a estar juntos. -Es imposible el amor entre un humano y un demonio. Sin embargo Nanami fue más astuta y logró convencerlo: -Yo no soy del toda una humana, ¿verdad, Tomoe?, soy la Deidad de la Tierra. Y eso le bastó como excusa. Se habían decidido en mantener una relación secreta. Es decir, nadie lo sabría. Jamás lo contarían. Esa fue la promesa. Se comprometieron también no llegar demasiado lejos en su relación. Pero a veces el cuerpo pide, y cedían ante la abstinencia.

Mizuki ignoró el insulto hacia su ama, y continuó.

-Pues, pienso que deberíamos hablar de ella porque, Tomoe-kun, hay algo que no está bien.-Le dijo mientras leía reiteradas veces la lista que Nanami le había escrito.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Lleva dos meses sin encargarnos esas ''cosas''.- Mencionó lo último acercándose al oído del zorro, hablando más despacio para que la gente de las calles no los escucharan, y haciendo énfasis en la palabra.

-¿Y?- Preguntó desinteresado el zorro. El bien sabía a lo que se refería con ''cosas''. Ya no hacía falta que Mizuki le hiciera dibujitos con colores, como lo hizo las primeras veces.

-Esto significa sólo una cosa -Cambió su semblante a serio y dirigió sus ojos a los de Tomoe.- Nanami tiene un atraso. -Tomoe mantuvo silencio. No iba a exagerar las cosas, no había motivo para eso. Sin embargo la serpiente blanca seguía mirándolo seriamente, como si la situación lo requiriera. Luego saltó exageradamente hacia él, perdiendo la compostura.- ¡Y es culpa tuya!

-eh? -Se preguntó, ¿por qué la serpiente habrá dicho tales palabras?. Ya estaba molestándose. -¡De qué hablas! ¡yo no me revolcaría con una humana! -Le aseguró a Mizuki. Pero esto no alcanzó.

-¡No mientas! ¡yo sé toda la verdad!-Aseguró. Tomoe se calmó un poco ante lo último, y preguntó, a lo que la serpiente le contestó que Nanami le había contado que Tomoe y ella estaban juntos, y que de vez en cuando tenían relaciones. A lo que el zorro se sonrojó levemente. No podía ser que la estúpida de Nanami haya roto la promesa. Mizuki ahora sabía la verdad, conocía su secreto. El zorro blanco ya resignado, le contestaba y hablaba más sereno.

-¿Y a qué se debe tu estúpida conclusión?

-Mi conclusión es que Nanami tiene un atraso de dos meses, ya que analizando esta lista y la lista del mes pasado, en ninguna puso que necesitaba esas ''cosas''. Por lo que podemos concluir que Nanami-chan está embarazada y que tendrá un pequeño zorrito tuyo!

Su conclusión y lógica no tenía sentido, pensó el zorro. Lo agarró bruscamente del cuello y lo acercó a sí.

-¡Escúchame, maldita serpiente! Haremos las compras del mes como corresponde, y te quedarás callado!- luego se dirigió a él de forma amenazadora- A menos que prefieras que te corte la lengua. - y tras su última frase, soltó el agarre y lo dejó caer. Mizuki lo encaró ante tal amenaza.

-No me importa, Tomoe-kun. ¡Lo que haces es muy feo! ¡ignoras el tema! y dejarás a la pobre Nanami-chan sola con su bebe zorro...-Sacó un pequeño pañuelo blanco de su bolsillo, y simuló secarse las lágrimas que le caían de sus bellos ojos verdes.- Eso no es de hombre...Tomoe-kun.

El zorro no estaba de lo mejor. Era difícil ignorarlo, pero más difícil aún era contener las ganas de quemar a la serpiente. Dio media vuelta dándole la espalda, y siguió rumbo al mercado. La serpiente siguió sus pasos. No iba a darse por vencido. Su ama estaba embarazada del maldito zorro, y éste no quería hacerse cargo del crío. Eso era de poco hombre. Seguía pensando él. Si tan sólo Nanami se hubiera fijado en la serpiente, ella estaría mejor, porque él podía hacerla feliz...

-Tienes suerte, Tomoe-kun. Tendrás un hijo de Nanami, y ni lo quieres. Si ese niño fuera mío... yo sí daría la cara. -Y esto último fue la gota que realzó al baso. Tomoe volteó y volvió a agarrarlo.

-¡Cállate! ¡me tienes harto!, y que se te meta bien en la cabeza, estúpida serpiente. Debe haber una razón lógica para que Nanami no nos pida de esas malditas ''cosas''. ¡No está embarazada!- Tenía su típica llama azul que salía de su mano izquierda, amenazaba a Mizuki.

-¿Y por qué no puede ser posible? ¡Está la posibilidad!.-Tomoe apagó su llama y se quedó en silencio. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Y peor aún, él hacía que dudara. Nunca antes había estado en una situación como esa. La gente a su alrededor los observaban raro. Tomoe soltó a la serpiente blanca y se calmó. Siguió caminando y entró al mercado. La serpiente volvió a seguirlo tras su paso. No se podía imaginar que su amada Nanami estuviera embarazada. En el caso de que lo estuviera, ¿por qué no le había dicho?.

Se sentía culpable. Su pobre Nanami, su ama y Diosa de la tierra, posiblemente estaba embarazada, y obviamente todo era culpa de él. Habría roto las reglas. Los demonios y humanos no están destinados a estar juntos. Peor aún, ella, una humana, embarazada de un demonio Zorro blanco. ¿Cómo sería? ¿qué sería de ellos cuando todo el mundo lo supiera? ¡Todo sería un infierno!.

No sentía lástima por él, sentía lástima por ella. Tan joven y embarazada.

-Tomoe-kun. Hablando en serio. me gustaría que nos saliéramos de las dudas. Terminamos aquí y nos pasamos a la farmacia de la esquina y compramos uno de esos test. -El zorro ni lo miró, pero le asintió.

 **¿Qué tal? jeje me divertí escribiéndolo :3**

 **espero que les haya gustado a los seguidores de este hermoso anime y de esta hermosa y putamente tierna pareja 3**

 **Pensaba hacer un solo capítulo, pero preferí dividirlo en dos, así los dejaré en la duda de lo qué pasará xD**

 **Nos vemos prontoo...**

 **LyTha Shinigami~**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Disculpen la demora! T^T pero la verdad es que no sabía cómo terminarlo. Ahora sí. Espero lo disfruten :D**

 **Sin más: ¡READING WAS SAID!**

 ** _*Kamisama hajimemashita no me pertenece_**

* * *

 ** _*Capítulo 2 ~ Final_**

Misuki recibió el vuelto en sus manos en la cajera. La boleta se hizo esperar, pero finalmente se imprimió.

-Gracias por su compra, señor. Que tenga un buen día.- La joven cajera de cabello rizado y teñido de un rojo opaco se inclinó ante la serpiente, éste sólo dio las gracias y dirigió su mirada hacia Tomoe quien se encontraba con las bolsas en sus manos, esperándolo a él.

-Bien, Tomoe. Hemos terminado. Ahora dirijámonos a la farmacia.- El zorro se mantenía en silencio, siguiendo el paso de su acompañante.

Al encontrarse dentro de la farmacia, se encontraron con estantes llenos de medicamentos y pequeñas cajas. Ellos desconocían completamente la función de cada una de ellas. Los demonios no necesitan del consumo de esas cosas. Se quedaron apoyados en la pared de la entrada, no querían dar un paso hacia adelante.

-Bien, Misuki. Esto no es difícil. Sólo tienes que acercarte a la señorita de coletas y pedirle uno de esos test para mujeres.

-Ah? ¿por qué debo ir yo?, la culpa aquí es tuya. Además, ¿por qué pedir un test para mujeres? ¿acaso también hay para hombres?- al pensar en lo último se horrorizó. Ambos de miraron y levantaron los hombros.

-Yo qué sé. Sólo apúrate y cómpralo.-Ordenó Tomoe. ¡Pero Mizuki no quería hacerlo!

-¡Qué vergüenza! No quiero hacerlo yo...debes ir tú.-Tomoe levantó un poco ambos brazos para que la serpiente observase todas las bolsas que él cargaba.

-No puedo ir yo. Tengo las manos ocupadas. ¿Ves?- sólo eran escusas.

-Tomoe, la gente pensará mal de mí sí me ven comprando esa cosa.-Rogaba para no ir a comprarlo.

-¡Sólo date prisa y hazlo!-Comenzaron a hacer un alboroto con los gritos. La clientela no entendía el asunto, eran unos chicos raros. Sin embargo, una jovencita delgada se les acercó.

-Disculpen. ¿En qué les puedo ayudar?-les preguntó amablemente. Ambos se miraron diciéndose con la mirada - _Dile tú lo que queremos._ Pero ninguno pronunció palabra. La auxiliar de la farmacia repitió la pregunta y Tomoe le pisó fuertemente el pie a Misuki para que éste hablara.

-Aaah, no-nosotros que-queremos de esas cosas que...- ¡No podía decirlo!, la jovencita no entendía nada.

-¿Qué cosas?- Se armó de valor y lo soltó de una buena vez.

-Queremos uno de esos test para mujeres. ¡No para hombres!, de esos no. Sólo queremos uno para mujeres... por favor.-Se avergonzó al pronunciar cada palabra, pero lo había hecho. Se sentía orgulloso, era mucho más valiente que Tomoe, y eso se lo daría a saber a Nanami, que ella conociera la valentía que él tenía. Sin embargo Tomoe se alejó un poco de él. Todo lo que había dicho fue estúpido. Le avergonzaba estar a su lado. La gente pensaría cosas erróneas de ellos dos.

La auxiliar de la farmacia pestañeó unos momentos, reteniendo la risa y prosiguió a buscar un test.

-Aquí lo tiene, joven. ¿Lo quiere en una bolsa?

-Por favor.- La señorita cogió la cajita y la introdujo en una bolsa de tamaño mediano en que en un lado tenía estampado el logotipo de la farmacia. Prosiguió a entregársela y le entregó el vuelto.

Ambos se retiraron inmediatamente de allí, como si hubiesen desarrollado algún crimen o cosas por el estilo. Pero lo bueno era que ya tenían el test. Podrían irse a casa tranquilamente y entregárselo a Nanami.

Fuera del templo, pensaban en cómo decirle a Nanami que sospechaban de un embarazo y que le habían comprado un test para mujeres y sin consultárselo. ¿Cómo lo tomaría?

-Tomoe-kun. Tú debes hablar con ella. Después de todo es tu novia. Y esta situación deben enfrentarla los dos juntos como pareja.-Le dijo como si fuese un experto en el amor. Cuando entraron al templo, escucharon los fuertes pasos de Nanami corriendo hacia ellos. Al encontrarse las tres miradas ella sonrió.

-¡Qué bueno que ya llegaron! ¿Cómo les fue?-Ninguno de los dos la dejaba de mirar, sin darle una respuesta. Ambos pensaban en lo mismo: _Nanami embarazada...esto es imposible de creer_. Si tan sólo fueran discretos...

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miran tanto?- los dos chicos se miraron.

-Tomoe-kun, debes decirle.-Este sólo asintió serio. Su compañero estaba en lo cierto.

-Decirme que... ¿acaso pasó algo malo?- La Deidad se comenzó a preocupar.- No me digas que otra vez empujaste a un niño en el mercado, Tomoe. ¡Nunca pueden ir los dos solos! siempre debo acompañarlos!

-No, Nanami, esta vez no es eso.

-Entonces qué es.- Los dos se miraron y suspiraron.

-Te trajimos algo, Nanami-chan.- Al ver la bolsa a primera vista sus ojos se iluminaron como el sol y su boca se hizo agua. ¡Sus familiares le habían traído algo del mercado!, quizá algún chocolate o galletas. Los dos demonios notaron la confusión de su ama, por lo que le entregaron la bolsa y ésta muy gustosa metió la mano, cogió la pequeña caja y la sacó de ahí. Nanami la observó felizmente, pero esa sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios desapareció para formar un semblante serio, al leer la caja.

-Qué es esto...-Su tono daba miedo. Los dos chicos dieron un paso hacia atrás.

-S-sólo ocúpalo, Nanami-chan.- Su palabras demostraban el miedo que sentía en ese momento.

-¡¿Les parece que estoy embarazada?!- les gritoneó.

-Sí, ósea no...es que...-Ni siquiera Tomoe sabía cómo reaccionar.

-¡¿Qué les pasa a ustedes?!

-Nanami-chan, por favor no te enojes. Pero nosotros ya sabemos por lo que estas pasando, y sólo queremos salirnos de la duda.- Nanami respiró hondo para tranquilizarse un poco.

-¿Qué les hizo pensar que estoy embarazada?- Esta vez le respondió su novio.

-Nanami. Llevas ya dos meses en que no nos encargas toallas, y nosotros pensamos que quizá eso sea producto de un embarazo...- El zorro bajó las orejas en la posibilidad de que sea así. Se sentía muy culpable. En cambio, la Deidad los miró impresionada. Se preocupaban tanto por ella que se percataron del detalle de la lista en que no pedía aquellas cosas. Sonrió y les devolvió la bolsa con la caja.

-Tranquilos, no estoy embarazada.-Ambos la miraron con un poco de esperanza, pero eso no bastaba.

-Pero Nanami-chan. ¿Cómo lo puedes asegurar?. Mantienes relaciones con Tomoe y no nos has pedido de esas ''cosas''.

-Tomo pastillas- les sonrió, pero no entendieron.

-¿Pastillas? para qué. ¿Acaso estas enferma?-le interrogó su novio.

-jeje claro que no, Tomoe. Pero no sabría cómo explicarles para que lo entiendan... son unas pastillas de consumo diario que reduce la posibilidad de embarazos. ¿Entiendes?-ambos chicos asintieron como chicos.-Y con el tema de ''esas cosas''- Hasta a ella le producía asco hablar de eso.- me las compro después de clases en una tienda que está cerca del instituto.- Ambos se impresionaron. ¿Cómo no pensaron en eso? era más lógico.

-Pero, por qué.

-Esque ahí son más económicas jeje además esas son más cómodas que las que ustedes me compran. Los hombres no saben de esas cosas.- Les volvió a sonreír. Tomoe miró molesto a Misuki y este se rió estúpidamente.

-¿Ves, Tomoe-kun? No había por qué precipitarse tanto jeje

-¡Que dices maldita serpiente! ¡Todo esto fue idea tuya!-le gritoneó ahorcándolo.

-Tomoe basta!- se preocupó por su familiar serpiente.- De verdad, agradezco que se hayan preocupado por mí en este sentido. Pero no va al caso pelear por ello. Finjamos que esto no ocurrió. ¿De acuerdo?

Tomoe soltó a la serpiente que apenas respiraba y aceptó.

-Acepto, Nanami. Pero con la condición de que no me permitas ir al mercado con este idiota. Porque al parecer su estupidez se contagia. -Nanami le cogió las manos y las beso. Lo miró directo a los ojos y le sonrió.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó este final?**

 **jejeje pues a mí sí. Divertido! :D jeje**

 **Vuelvo a pedir disculpas por la demora, pero es que no sabía cómo terminarlo u.u**

 **Quiero agradecer ahora a toodos los review que tuvo el Fic :D**

 **Gracias a:** _ **Nanami-HML, Yaomi-chan, Actriztercaantirosita, a neko-koneko-kuroneko y a KyokoHondaWong ¡Muchas gracias por sus review!**_ **Antes de comenzar a escribir este capítulo, me leí los review y también me animaron a continuarlo :D Así que ¡Muchas gracias! *o***

 **ejeje no olviden dejarme sus review~ así sabré si les gustó o no~**

 ** _LyTha Shinigami..._**


End file.
